


That's Entertainment

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Clothed Sex, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Table Sex, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-12 08:03:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7093501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus is not interested in Ron's stag night. Happily, he <i>is</i> interested in seeing Harry through it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That's Entertainment

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written as my May submission for Daily Deviant. 
> 
> **Kinks/Themes Chosen:** Pleasure yourself month. I chose Snarry, table sex, wall sex, semi-clothed sex, semi-public sex. *shrugs* Yeah, I'm pretty easy to please. *g*
> 
> **Author's Notes:** Thanks to Sevfan and Emynn for beta reading.  <3

~

That’s Entertainment

~

The serious drinking had only just begun when Harry wandered off in search of Severus. He found him standing by the windows, watching the shenanigans, a glass of something indiscernible in his hand and a bored look on his face. “Are you still angry with me?” Harry asked as he approached. 

Severus raised an eyebrow. “For misrepresenting what we were doing? Yes. For the free drinks? No.” 

“I don’t think I misrepresented it exactly,” Harry protested. 

Severus gave him a flat look. 

Harry shrugged. “It _is_ providing moral support of a sort.” 

One eyebrow raised, Severus nodded towards where Ron was getting a lap dance from a scantily clad stripper. “ _Moral_ support isn’t exactly what I’d call that.” He smirked as Ron fell out of the chair onto the floor. “Although it is somewhat amusing.” 

Harry smiled. “So you’ve forgiven me?” 

“I didn’t say that.” Severus knocked back his drink before grabbing another from a passing tray. “Watching Weasley get inebriated is hardly my idea of fun.” 

“I know.” Harry coughed. “But he’s my best mate. I couldn’t very well say no when he invited me to his stag party.”

Severus huffed. “I understand that. Especially since I have to attend a similar event next week for Draco.” He sighed. “One from which, I may add, I planned to spare you.” 

“Planned? So now you want me to go with you to Malfoy’s party?” Harry made a face. 

“Indeed.” Severus finished his drink. “Which begs the question of why _I_ had to accompany you to this execrable event.” 

Harry licked his lips, and moving close, whispered, “Because I didn’t want to have to watch Ron get drunk either. And I thought we could keep each other company.” He waggled his eyebrow in what he hoped was a seductive manner. 

Severus clearly wasn’t impressed. “So my purpose here is to entertain you?” He rolled his eyes. “We could just leave and go home where we can entertain each other at will.” 

“And spoil Ron’s night?” Harry said. “He’d never forgive me.” 

“Indeed.” Severus sniffed. “Well, I don’t know what you think I can do here to keep you from boredom, so—”

Obviously, this called for a more direct approach. After taking a quick look around to make sure no one else was watching, Harry stepped forward, placing his hand on Severus’ crotch. “I think you know very well what you can do,” he murmured.

Severus blinked. “Are you…feeling me up?”

Harry coughed. “Clearly I’m doing it wrong if you have to ask!” he hissed. 

Severus’ slow smirk was wicked. “Just when I think you can’t surprise me any more, you do,” he murmured, abandoning his drink on a nearby table and settling his hands on Harry’s waist to pull him closer. “Although this exhibitionist streak is new and…unexpected. Shall I fuck you right here, then? Or was there somewhere else you’d prefer?” Looking past Harry, he scanned the room. “I suspect that even amongst this group, we would be noticed.” 

Harry swallowed around his suddenly dry throat. Sometimes he couldn’t tell if Severus was serious or not. “I thought behind that curtain would do,” he whispered, nodding towards a secluded corner with a decorative drape hanging by it. “Although we’ll have to be quiet.” 

“ _You’ll_ have to be quiet, you mean,” Severus said, manoeuvring them behind said curtain. “I’m not the one who likes to shout when he comes.” 

Harry blushed. “Well, if it bothers you—”

“If it bothered me, I’d get you a ball gag,” Severus said, dragging him close now that they were hidden from view of the room. “I like your noises, as you know.” 

Harry smiled. He did know.

“Now,” Severus purred, his voice sending shivers up Harry’s spine, “about entertaining each other…”

Their lips met, the kiss immediately going urgent and carnal. Severus spun Harry around, pressing him up against the wall before deftly undoing his flies. Harry barely had time to whimper into Severus’ mouth before his cock was being pulled out and expertly stroked.

“Oh fuck,” Harry gasped as they broke the kiss.

“Quiet,” Severus admonished before sliding his mouth over Harry’s jaw and down his neck, where he sucked kisses into the tender skin before mouthing his Adam’s apple. 

With just that thin curtain separating them from his partying friends, Harry trembled, biting back his moans and whimpers as Severus took his time stroking him, using his thumb to circle the tip of his cock and spread pre come over the shaft. “Fuck, Severus!” he hissed as Severus licked a particularly sensitive spot behind his ear.

“Soon enough,” Severus promised, his voice smooth as dark chocolate. “But first, let’s take the edge off, hm?” And with that, he set about taking Harry apart with his clever, tapered fingers. 

Slowly he stroked, his pace almost torturous, and when Harry let a moan slip out, Severus hummed, scraping his teeth along Harry’s neck. “Shh,” he hissed, amusement in his voice. “Everyone will hear, and we don’t want that, do we?” 

Closing his eyes, Harry leaned his head back against the wall and bit his lip hard, trying his best to muffle his noises. 

Severus, relentless bastard that he was, took his time, using all his considerable expertise to shake Harry’s noises loose. And when he started fondling Harry’s balls with one hand while stroking him with the other, Harry had to jam his fist in his mouth to stop himself from shouting. 

“Spoilsport,” Severus whispered, twisting his hand, and Harry flew apart, pleasure spreading through him as his cock pulsed come all over Severus’ hand, their second best robes, and the floor. 

After milking the last few drops, Severus stepped back, looking Harry in the face. “Was that entertaining enough for you?” he murmured. 

Feeling loose and relaxed, Harry smiled. “I wouldn’t say no to more,” he said, caressing Severus’ erection through his trousers. He looked around their nook. “Although all we have is the floor and that table—”

“The table will do nicely,” said Severus, and a moment later Harry found himself pressed face down over the table, arse in the air about to be bared. He closed his eyes as he heard Severus fumbling with his clothes before long fingers slid down his crack. “How much preparation do you need?” 

Harry, who’d had something like this in mind as he’d got ready for the party, turned his head to look at Severus. He smirked. “I think you’ll find I’m ready for you.” 

Severus’ eyes widened even as his finger probed, and as it nudged the plug Harry had placed in himself earlier in the evening, he exhaled. “Why you kinky sod,” he breathed. 

“ _Your_ kinky sod,” Harry said as Severus pushed his trousers down a bit more to get a better look at the plug Harry was wearing. 

Severus twisted the plug a few times, making Harry clutch convulsively at the surface of the table. “Good?” he murmured softly, pulling it out slightly before pushing it back in. “Has it been in you all day? Surely you didn’t work with this inside you?”

“No,” Harry ground out, only biting back his urge to babble by force of will. “I just…put it in…when I got…home.”

“Hm.” Severus played with it a bit longer, sliding in and out until Harry was about ready to scream before finally pulling it completely out. “Doesn’t seem nearly big enough to prepare you for me. Evidently we’ll find out, however—” 

Mouth going dry at the tone in Severus’ voice, Harry started to reply but the words were cut off when Severus’ much thicker cock nudged at him. He closed his eyes, his fingers digging into the surface of the table to find purchase. “Fuck, yes,” he hissed as Severus drove in in one stroke. “Needed this…all day—”

Severus leaned over until his chest was moulded to Harry’s back. “I’ll give you what you need, Harry. Always.” And with that he withdrew and rammed back inside. The table shook alarmingly, but they ignored it.

“Nnng!” Harry’s cock went hard once more, and he only just managed to muffle his cry in his sleeve, biting down on his arm to stay quiet since it was the closest thing available. 

“Ready?” Severus asked, voice clipped. 

Harry nodded and Severus began to move. This was no slow lovemaking; it was a good, hard fuck, just what Harry needed, and Harry did all he could to make Severus take him faster, harder, completely. Arching his back, he pushed back, meeting Severus’ every thrust, relishing the feel of Severus taking him, and when, with a growl, Severus Banished Harry’s trousers and spread his legs wide to fuck him even more thoroughly, Harry shouted into his sleeve. 

Unfortunately, some of the noise escaped. 

“Wha’ w’s tha’?” Harry head Ron slur from the other side of the curtain, and just the realisation that he was getting a thorough fucking with Ron not ten feet away made the pleasure coiling in Harry’s gut burst. Shaking, he came for the second time that night, this time untouched, his cock pulsing come onto the floor. 

And Severus simply fucked him right through it, his thrusts only going ragged once Harry was done. Ramming himself deep, he pressed his face into the curve of Harry’s shoulder, biting down as he emptied himself into Harry’s shuddering body. 

They both stayed still a moment, panting, recovering their breath. 

“Fucking hell,” Harry breathed after a minute. “That was—”

“Sublime,” Severus supplied. With a groan, he pushed away from Harry, uncoupling from him before stepping out from between his legs. “I may be getting too old for this, however. My back is going to kill me later.” 

“Forget later,” Harry muttered, slowly standing up straight. “And where are my trousers?” 

“Where’s Harry?” Ron was saying, his tone whining. “Want Harry!” 

Silently, Severus held out his hand and Harry’s trousers appeared in it. He handed them to Harry. “I believe that’s your cue,” he deadpanned. 

Harry sighed, putting on his clothes and wincing a bit at the pleasant soreness in his arse. “Yeah. Sounds like I better get him home.” 

“Quite,” Severus said. After righting his own clothes he stepped close, tucking a stray lock behind Harry’s ear. He hummed. “And then make sure you get yourself safely home,” he murmured. “I’m not done with you yet.” 

Harry grinned. “Brilliant.” 

“Oh, and Harry? I trust this form of entertainment was satisfactory?” Severus said. 

As if he couldn’t tell? Harry leaned in, kissing the corner of Severus’ mouth. “More than,” he whispered. 

“Good, because Draco’s stag party is next week.” Severus’ eyes glittered. “And I imagine I shall find myself in need of…similar such entertainment at that time. I trust you’re now willing to accompany me?” 

Harry laughed. “Wouldn’t miss it for the world.” 

~


End file.
